


A Poem Of Random Thoughts

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: JUST, Rant, a poem of thoughts, and it's time, i wont be ok, im angry and bitter, imma use that, oh that's a p good title, poem, random words, sad author posts vent, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Someone put me out of my fucking miserypretty please
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	A Poem Of Random Thoughts

I feel so much yet so little, 

It's annoying. 

Sometimes I do wonder why I am atypical, 

maybe it really just comes to bad chemistry 

some fuck up that happened in the making of me. 

The entire creation of my being was a fuck up, really. 

It’s a fact. They’ve told me. 

I don’t live for others. I refuse too. 

And I don’t submit myself to bodily urges and needs. 

If I live for my body I submit to life. 

I will not be like the others. 

I will make my own choices, 

solely with my ghost. 

So why do I stick around? 

Do I really still care? 

Even after everything? 

I must 

Why am I still here? 

Why did I get help? It’s worse than ever. 

I don’t wanna be saved anymore. 

It's time. I want to go. 

I'll take a shower and wear my wedding gown. 

Beautiful. 

Dead.


End file.
